Joseph Joestar
PLAYSTYLE Balanced type with a large tool set, with moves for most situations. Joseph’s moveset is a Swiss Army knife of tools for every situation. As a result, he can be played in a variety of ways, depending on the player. He has everything he needs to zone, rush down, or poke and bait the opponent to open themselves up. Being a Hamon character, Joseph has access to all moves at all times. Joseph also has a unique element where using counter specials increases his Scarf Level, which raises his EX damage output. His large moves includes: 214A, a projectile that can boomerang back if held down. Joseph is free to move around as it returns, and the right spacing and timing can turn into a combo. 41236A rekka with different enders. 3 anti-airs with 623A projectile, 3S command normal reversal, and 22A overhead. Each one of them covers different ranges, and all can be canceled into a damaging combo. Multiple counters, most notably 64321S, which is active on frame 1 and crumples for a combo. Lastly, Joseph has a 6H command overhead, and 4S forcefield. He has an excellent set of normals, particularly his jumping attacks which all have good cross-up potential. Joseph definitely fits the ‘balanced’ type that newcomers crave. His toolset most resembles that of a standard fighting game character in terms of poking, zoning, and controlling space. His moves tend to have good range and priority, giving a versatility that new players find lacking when they pick up other characters. These combined with his way of weaseling out of bad situations make him a favourite of new and advanced players. He does good damage, but beginners will have to make due with lesser combo damage until they can learn his more challenging combos. This is offset by raising his Scarf Level, which gives some leeway until better combos are learned. PROS * Balanced playstyle, with high number of usable tools. * Easy to adapt to different situations. * Can be played in different playstyles. * 3 anti-airs, which can be combod off of. * Multiple counter moves. 64321S is a combo starter. * Great set of normals, including very useful command normals. * Backwards run, making running away easier. * Good damage, especially with raised Scarf Level. * Lvl1 1.1x, Lvl2 1.4x, Lvl3 (MAX), 1.7x Damage Buff to GHA and more. * Fairly safe, especially with 4S forcefield cancels. CONS * Juggle combos can be tricky and character specific. * Missing any of his counters leaves him wide open, so raising Scarf Level can be risky. * A lot of specials are linear and can be sidestepped. Combos Meterless combos: 1) (Joseph's back to wall) Backthrow, 22A. 140 dmg 2) 2L5LMH 6H 22A 155 dmg, meter positive. 3) 2L5LMH 3S 22A 22A 197 dmg, meter positive. 4) 2L5LMH 3S 236S dash 22A 203 dmg 5) Main path: (2L)5MH 3S 214LHold dash run 5L(5H) 3S Possible enders: 22A 22A 251 dmg, meter positive. 623S dash 22A 259 dmg 6) Main path: 3S 214Lhold dash run 5LH 214Lhold dash run 5L 3S Possible enders: 22A dash 22A 287 dmg 623S dash 22A 290 dmg 1 Meter combos: 1) Easy Beat w/ HHA ~258 dmg 2) 2LL5LMH 214Hhold PC dash 5LMH 4S dash 2L5LMH 3S 22A 22A 341 dmg, builds 0.5 meter. 3) (2L)5MH 3S 214LHold dash run 5L(5H) 3S 22A HHA ~378 dmg 4) Main path: 2L5MH 3S 623H PC dash jf.H 5MH 3S 214Lhold dash run 5LH 3S 214Lhold dash run 5L(5H) 3S (214Lhold dash run 5L 3S) Possible enders: 623S dash 22A. 444 dmg 22A dash 22A. 450 dmg, meter positive, it's slightly harder to do than the 623S ender because you have to hold the 22A a certain amount of time depending of how big the opponent is. Worth it though. 2 Meter combos: 1) Backthrow, GHA. 240 dmg 2) 2L5LMH 6H GHA 385 dmg 3) 2L5LMH 3S 236S GHA 446 dmg 4) Main path: (2L)5MH 3S 214LHold dash run 5L(5H) 3S Possible enders: 22A GHA 450 dmg 623S GHA 469 dmg 5) 2LL5LMH 214Hhold PC dash 5LMH 4S dash 2L5LMH 3S 22A HHA ~444 dmg 6) Main path: 3S 214Lhold dash run 5LH 214Lhold dash run 5L 3S Possible enders: 22A GHA 496 dmg 623S GHA 499 dmg 6) 2L5MH 3S 623H PC dash jf.H 5MH 3S 214Lhold dash run 5LH 3S 214Lhold dash run 5L(5H) 3S (214Lhold dash run 5L 3S) 22A HHA ~563 damages, slightly meter positive. 3 Meter combos: 1) 2LL5LMH 214Hhold PC dash 5LMH 4S dash 2L5LMH 3S 22A GHA 550 dmg 2) 2L5MH 3S 623H PC dash jf.H 5MH 3S 214Lhold dash run 5LH 3S 214Lhold dash run 5L(5H) 3S (214Lhold dash run 5L 3S) 22A GHA 669 dmg Category:Characters